Dr Feelgood
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: When Zoe takes over from Connie, will she let the stress get to her or will she learn balance? Meanwhile, with a distracted wife, what (or who) will distract Max?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hi, guys! I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but I have a few odds and ends stored on my computer that I'm going to post over the next few days. Hope you like them, and feel free to message me if you want me to write anything specific or if you would like to write with me!**

...

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I've been gravely injured."

Zoe glanced up from her work, then back down. "What is it this time? A paper cut?"

"Worse. Much worse. I banged my funny bone and I think it might be broken." Max leant on the doorframe with a grin.

Picking up her files to take to with her to a meeting, Zoe raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Max fell into step behind her. "I took my pants down in GP services and the doctor laughed."

"Do I want to know why you took down your trousers?"

"I was taking a patient and…look, that's beside the point. I have a bruise."

He showed her his elbow as she entered the conference room.

"Is you taking down your pants something I'm going to get asked about in this meeting, because-"

"Are you more interested in my pants or me?"

"Really? You're going to ask me such a tough question this early in the morning when I haven't had a coffee? " Zoe asked as she shut the door in his face.

Max stood there with a grin until the door opened again a second later. Glancing up and down the corridor to make sure no one was about, Zoe leant forward and kissed his elbow.

"Better?"

"Much."

….

"You know what I think, Dr Hanna?" An hour later, Max stepped into the coffee queue behind Zoe, his hands pushed deeply into his pockets.

"If I knew what you were thinking, you'd be a lot easier to get away from." Zoe muttered, stepping up the counter to order her coffee.

Catching sight of Max over Zoe's shoulder, Honey gave a smile. "Usual, Max? Won't be a minute, Dr Hanna. I'm just going to make his drink."

Zoe stared with amazement as Honey began making Max's coffee before even asking what hers would be.

"That's not fair! I was ahead of you in the line!"

"Is that…is that a hint of jealousy I can smell?" Max grinned as Zoe turned to glare at him.

"It's an 'I was ahead of you and I should have been served first'. It's basic customer service!"

Max nodded as she spoke. "Oh, definitely is. Especially when you're an incredibly important doctor and I'm just a porter."

As Zoe opened her mouth to reply, Honey handed Max his coffee, which he then placed in Zoe's hands. "One extra large triple shot latte. You're welcome."

The fight fell out of Zoe and she stood there with her mouth slightly open until Max raised his eyebrows. "You're blocking others from ordering, Doctor."

Glancing at the man behind her with an apologetic smile, Zoe stepped out of the way, giving Max a look before walking towards her office.

….

"Max is injured." Robyn called as she passed Zoe's office later that day.

"What is it this time, a stubbed toe?" Zoe mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Zoe?" Robyn stepped back and glanced into the office.

"Ah…no. What's happened to Max?"

"Oh, nothing serious. I'm just looking for Charlie to stitch him up."

With a sigh, Zoe pushed herself out of her chair. "I'll do it. Where is he?"

"Thanks! Cubicle 1."

….

"Have you considered getting some glasses? Because the amount of accidents you've been having lately points to bad eye sight." Zoe pulled on a glove in front of Max.

"Or maybe I'm just distracted."

"Is juggling all your girlfriends getting difficult?"

Max smiled, pulling away the cloth he held to his face so Zoe could clean the cut. "You know there's only one woman for me. And for the record, I was punched, I didn't walk into something."

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the cut. "I'm not surprised. I've been tempted to punch you at least once a day since I met you."

Slipping into the cubicle, Robyn winced at the cut on her brother's face. "I think that might scar."

"I hear that scars get the girls." Max winked at her before shutting his eyes tightly as Zoe numbed the skin.

Robyn looked between the doctor and the porter, and then gave a sigh. "You two are the weirdest married couple I've ever met."

"Oh, we're not married." Zoe supplied, getting her implements ready to stitch the cut.

"Ah, I was at the wedding?"

"Wasn't ours." Zoe supplied, making Robyn's frown deepen.

"She told me this morning she's divorcing me because I drank the last of her coffee." Max offered, flinching when Zoe checked to see if the area was numb yet.

"Yeah, like I said, you two are weird."

"Weird gets the girls."

"Can you stop, please!" Zoe spoke with exasperation.

Grinning to Robyn, Max pointed to Zoe's chest. "Meet the girls."

Rolling her eyes, Robyn opened the cubicle curtain. "I think I'll leave you to it."


	2. Chapter 2

…

Several hours later, Tess hovered outside Zoe's office. "Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"If it's because Max has hurt himself, then no."

"Max?"

"What?" Max called out to Tess, who waved her hand dismissively as she stepped into Zoe's office and shut the door.

"…Is everything ok between the two of you?"

With a frustrated sigh, Zoe dropped her pen. "I've just got so much on. I should never have agreed to do this. Do you know what time I got home last night? 1am. And I was back here at 8."

"It's only for a couple of months."

"Yeah, and those couple of months are going to ruin my marriage. The more frustrated I get, the more I yell at Max, and the more I yell at him the more he jokes, which makes me yell at him even more…"

"Have you considered-"

"I haven't got any time to consider anything!" Zoe snapped, rubbing her temple. "Sorry, Tess. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's nothing. I'll find someone else."

As Tess slipped from the room, Max appeared in the doorway. "Did someone call me?"

"No." Zoe looked back down at her work.

"…You know, I think Tess fancies me. She keeps giving me this look that screams-"

"Max! OUT!"

…

An hour of peace and quiet later, there was a gentle knock on the door. Irritated, Zoe banged her pen down on the desk. "Come in."

The door was pushed open to reveal Max. As he opened his mouth, Zoe held up a hand. "Whatever it is, Max, I don't have time. I've got to organise this roster before the weekend, and god knows when I'll have time to fill in these spread sheets Connie wants me to do."

Max leant in the doorway and waited until she stopped. "Finished?"

"Max-"

"Have you got any painkillers? My face feels like it's about to drop off."

Not quite up to making an apology, Zoe reached into her desk and pulled out some paracetamol, pushing it across the desk. When Max put a hand on the packet, Zoe rested her hand on top of his, giving him a slight smile.

Reaching out his free hand, Max ran a finger along her jaw. "…You're lucky you're gorgeous, Hanna."

"I think I'll need to get more comfortable with the 's' word over the next couple of months."

"What…sex?"

Pulling her hand away from Max's, Zoe gave a smile. "Out, Max, before I give you a smack."


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, while signing some paperwork for Tess, Zoe heard Max's laugh and glanced up, then did a double take. "Who's that?"

Tess glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, new porter. Seems nice."

Zoe nodded, eyes narrowing as Max laughed again. "…Is everyone going for a drink after work?"

"I suppose so. I thought you'd be too busy."

"I am, but I could kill for a drink."

…

Half an hour after everyone else arrived, Zoe joined Tess at the bar. "I'm not sure this day is ever going to end. Large red wine, please." She signalled the barman.

"At least you've only got paperwork. I've been reeled into joining the ED quiz team."

"There's a quiz team?"

"There's been one for months!"

"…And no one asked me to join?"

"Would you have been able to find the time to go on quiz nights?"

Zoe opened her mouth, sighed and took a sip of her wine instead. "Have you seen Max?"

"He went outside for a cigarette."

…

"Any spares going?" Zoe approached Max and the new porter who huddled under the canopy to protect them from the rain.

Max pulled the cigarette from his lips and held it out to her. "I thought you had paperwork to do."

Zoe inhaled deeply, held her breath for a moment and then released it slowly. "Does that mean I can't have a drink? I haven't seen you here before." She added to the blonde stood at Max's side.

"I'm Katie, a new porter."

As Zoe opened her mouth, Max replied, "This is Zoe. She's a receptionist."

As Zoe raised her eyebrows, Katie frowned. "I didn't see you around today."

Taking the cigarette from Zoe's lips, Max added, "She spends most of her time in her office. Should we go back in? It's freezing out here."

As Katie nodded, Zoe took a last breath of cigarette and stubbed it out. "By the way Max, how is the testicle injury coming along?"

Katie's eyes widened and she glanced down at Max's crotch, blushing. "I'll…see you inside."

Grinning, Max leant against the wall. "Are you jealous, Dr Hanna?"

"Why would I be? Look at this body and then look at hers."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Don't!" Zoe only got half the word out before Max smacked her on the bottom and disappeared back inside the pub.

…

Max rested back in his seat and watched Zoe. She said she'd only stay for one drink, but she was two drinks in and apparently captain of the quiz team, now. Watching her laugh, Max smiled to himself.

"Max?" Katie asked from beside him.

"Ah, sorry, what?"

…

Zoe felt eyes on her and it spread warmth through her body. She knew exactly the look that would be on his face, the one that made her feel like they were in their own little world, safe from everything. Finally glancing towards him with a half smile, Zoe was disappointed to find him talking to Katie instead.

"…I might go, Tess."

"But we're only half way through the quiz!"

"You'll be fine without me."

…

"Zoe!" Max called out, jogging after her as she made her way back towards the ED.

"What?"

"How about I nip to the take away and then join you in your office and we can have a romantic picnic…well, picnic type thing, until you're done."

"I'm not hungry."

"Zo-"

"I'll see you at home later, Max."


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't come home last night." Max spoke softly as he entered the on call room where Zoe was slipping into her dress once more.

"Perhaps you should become a policeman with observation skills that sharp." Zoe zipped up her dress and then grabbed her make up bag.

Max was silent for a moment before putting down the coffee and pastry he'd brought her for breakfast. Without speaking, he left the room and shut the door softly.

…

That afternoon, Zoe walked outside with frustration. She hadn't been able to find Max to speak to him and now she had a few minutes to spare for a cigarette, she found her pack was empty. Scanning the usual smoking areas, she soon realised the only person outside was Katie. Taking a deep breath, Zoe approached her.

"I don't suppose you have a spare?"

Katie glanced at her and smiled, holding out her pack. "I was thinking with shoes like that receptionists must earn a hell of a lot, but obviously not if you can't afford to buy your own cigarettes."

Zoe smiled, accepting one. "Someone else usually buys them for me, but we're not exactly on the best of terms at the moment."

"You aren't going to deny it?" Katie breathed out a smoke ring.

"Deny what?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"I was asking Noel where your office was to apologise for running off last night. You should have seen his face when I told you were a receptionist."

Zoe smiled and breathed deeply. "Right now, I feel like a receptionist. All I do is paperwork and occasionally tell people off for making too much noise."

"I still wish Max had told me you were the boss. I could kill him."

"…Did Noel mention anything else about me? Anything to do with Max? Did Max himself mention anything?"

Frowning, Katie stubbed out her cigarette. "No, what sort of thing?"

"Nothing, Thanks for the cigarette."

"Don't tell the boss." Katie smiled as she walked away.

With a sigh, Zoe rested against the wall and shut her eyes.

…

When Zoe walked past Max's 'office' later that day, a laugh that came from it made her stop in her tracks. Giving a distracted smile to a colleague who walked past, she stepped closer and lowered her head, trying to listen.

"Come on! It will be brilliant! New restaurant, 5 star reviews, a romantic candlelit dinner, gazing at each other over dessert…"

Zoe frowned at Max's voice offering dinner, and the frown deepened when she heard Katie reply.

"Go on then, you've twisted my arm. 7?"

"On the dot and don't be late."

…

"Evening, handsome."

At the sound of a voice, max turned from his locker and then rested against it. "I hope you're not planning on doing paperwork dressed like that."

Zoe shook her head, smiling as Max's eyes travelled up her body before coming to a stop on her lips. "I thought you might like to take me out to dinner? There's a new restaurant I've been hearing about."

Max's eyes lifted to hers. "There? No. It'll be way too busy and we haven't made a reservation."

"I did."

"…Are you sure you wouldn't just like to go home? You must be exhausted."

Zoe shook her head again and approached him, resting a hand to his chest where a usually steady heart was thundering. "Is there a reason you don't want to go there?"

"What? No."

"Well, come on then."

…

Zoe's eyes scanned the restaurant as they entered, and just as she spotted Katie, she felt Max's hand tense on her lower back.

"We've got a reservation for Walker." Zoe managed to smile at the waiter.

"Right this way. We've had 2 reservations under the name of Walker tonight!"

"Is that so? Max, are you coming?" Zoe turned to hold out her hand and caught a guilty expression on his face. "Max?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I'll be right there, I just need the toilet."

"Dr Hanna!" Katie's voice suddenly spoke by her ear as she watched Max rushing to the bathroom.

"Katie! Fancy seeing you here." Zoe managed, pulling her eyes from Max's retreating back.

"I'm so glad someone I know is here. I think I've been stood up."

"Stood up? Who by?"

As Katie opened her mouth to reply, she saw someone behind Zoe that made her smile. When the doctor turned, she found Lofty approaching with a smile. "Katie. Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. Bye, Dr Hanna."

Zoe gave a distracted smile and glanced towards the bathrooms again. Taking pity on her stood awkwardly by the entrance, after he'd sat Katie back down, Lofty returned. "Max booked the table for you two a few days ago, but I sort of…made him give it to me after he lost a bet. And I sort of asked him to ask Katie for me. I knew if I did I'd just talk non-stop and not get out what I actually wanted to say."

"A bit like now?" Zoe asked.

Lofty blushed and lowered his head. " He said he and Robyn were going to show up and cramp my style and I said… some not very nice things to him. So if you're here waiting for him, he might not show."

"Right. Thanks, Lofty."

…

Zoe pushed open the door of the men's room hesitantly, and when she saw no one in there, she walked in. "Max?"

"I've…got diarrhoea." Inside the cubicle where he saw on the shut toilet seat, Max cringed at his own words.

"Do you often chat up women for other men?"

"…What?"

"I bumped into Lofty."

After a few seconds, the door to the cubicle creaked open. "I was just trying to do him a favour, like he did last week trying to convince you to go home early. Not that it worked."

"…You know what I would really like?"

Max looked up.

"To go home and have a really long bath, and then a huge bowlful of your special dish followed by really, really, really vigorous 's' word."

"Not THE 's' word?" Max smiled, standing.

"Hmm-hmm." Zoe smiled up at him, pulling him closer by the bottom of his shirt.

"You do know that sex won't stop me asking why you thought I was taking another woman out to dinner."

"I know, but it'll give me time to think of a good excuse."

…

"I've got good news and I've got bad news. Which do you want first?" The next morning, Max was already there and hanging around the entrance when Zoe arrived.

"The good news."

"Right, the good news is that I love you."

Zoe glanced sideways at Max as he walked her to her office.

"And what's the bad news?"

"I accidently grabbed Connie's bum."

"You what? How did- Wait, Connie is back?!"

Max nodded, giving a grin that was mirrored by Zoe.

"I thought she was away for another month."

"Guess she couldn't keep away from me."

"…Did you really grab her bum?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"…The good?"

"Good news is I didn't."

Stopping outside the office, Zoe looked up at him. "And the bad news?"

"I love you."

Tutting, Zoe hit him gently with the file she carried before pushing open the door. "Connie! Welcome back!"

…


End file.
